


Fluffy Pancakes

by Bangtan1997



Series: Yoonmin Oneshots [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Sweetheart, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin Smut, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Romance, Sharing Clothes, Top Park Jimin (BTS), yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan1997/pseuds/Bangtan1997
Summary: Jimin wakes up after a passionate session the night before with Yoongi and can't find his shirt anywhere. Yoongi comes out of the shower wearing Jimin's shirt, cue pancakes and fluff with a dash of smut in the beginning.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Series: Yoonmin Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611904
Kudos: 122





	Fluffy Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is my first BTS fanfiction so go easy on me! I really hope you enjoy it!

The sunlight streamed in through a crack in the curtains, rousing Jimin from a peaceful sleep. He rolled onto his back, not opening his eyes just yet but stretching his arms and getting a feel for his body again. His ears could make out the sounds of the shower running across the hallway which would explain the empty space he felt next to him when he reached over. He breathed in the scents around him, fresh morning air from an open window, washing powder from the sheets and his favourite scent of all. Yoongi. Yoongi smelt of coconut shampoo, his favourite showergel and the linen fresh fabric softener he always used on his clothes. Jimin could bask in it all day. 

He finally opened his eyes and looked at the light filtering through into the room but finding it too bright squinted his eyes tightly shut again and pulled the covers over his face with a groan. He lay there for a moment before finally getting up the energy to sit up. The fact that he was only wearing boxers reminded him of the night before with a grin. It was one of their more passionate sessions. Heated kisses, groping hands and bucking hips. 

Yoongi had bottomed as usual; they switched it up sometimes but contrary to the rapper's seemingly dominant aura Yoongi enjoyed being bottom. Jimin loved to have him beneath him, holding his wrists above on either side of his head, his tongue begging for entrance into Yoongi's sweet, hot mouth. Nibbling, sucking and kissing his way around all of the sweet spots on Yoongi's neck and torso as he moaned and bucked desperately up into him, wanting more. He'd take a nipple into his mouth, knowing they were sensitive and drove Yoongi crazy, he'd swirl his tongue around the peak and give a small suck before kissing down Yoongi's stomach and running his tongue along the waistband of his briefs, teasing him. Jimin loved to tease Yoongi but only because he knew Yoongi loved to be made a hot moaning mess as well. Then he'd remove his own clothes and yet Yoongi repay the favour; letting Yoongi kiss his plump lips and trace his collarbones with his tongue. Yoongi had a thing for Jimin's collarbones, it was always the first thing he went for. Jimin also had sensitive nipples, not as sensitive as Yoongi's but definitely enough to toy with. 

Yoongi would kiss along Jimin's stomach, moving his tongue underneath his belly button before gently pulling Jimin's legs apart and kissing his sensitive inner thighs. Not too long after his hot mouth would be just where Jimin needed it; tonguing the bulge through the fabric of his briefs. He'd pull Jimin's briefs down and throw them somewhere on the floor, exposing his arousal. Jimin loved the way Yoongi would work him with his mouth and hands in tandem. He was so good at knowing exactly what Jimin liked, what made him moan louder and what had him writhing desperately beneath him. When Jimin could take it no longer he would pull Yoongi over and onto his back, capturing his lips in his as he started to pull Yoongi's briefs down, throwing them alongside his own on the floor. He'd pump him while kissing him, loving the sound and feeling of him moaning into his mouth. Then he'd lube up Yoongi's entrance and insert his first finger. 

It was never long before he asked for a second and then a third. He'd inhale sharply and arch his back off of the bed when Jimin found his sweet spot and after grazing it a few times he'd line himself up and push in. He couldn't get enough of Yoongi's warm, tight heat. He loved to push Yoongi's legs up and out so that he could kiss him as he thrust in and out. They'd moan into each others mouths, crazy for each other. Jimin would have to pull back though to make sure he hit that sweet, sweet spot deep inside Yoongi. The one that would have him calling his name and coming for him. He'd hit it dead on when he was close so that they could come together, sweaty bodies writhing and bucking wildly against each other, chasing their high. Yoongi would toss his head back and Jimin's eyes would squeeze shut as it hit them, still thrusting until Yoongi was too sensitive and then he'd gently pull out. Afterwards there would be the clean up and then cuddles and kisses. Tracing each others skin, breathing in each other. Talking softly about different things and whispering sweet nothings to each other as they slipped into sleep. 

Jimin grinned to himself thinking about it all. He loved that their sex wasn't just sex, it was full of love and passion for each other. As if on cue he heard the shower turn off. He looked around for his trousers assuming Yoongi would want to make breakfast once he was out. He found them on the floor along with Yoongi's shirt from yesterday and put them on. He looked for his shirt everywhere but couldn't find it anywhere in the vicinity of where he'd found his trousers. He looked under the bed to see if it had slipped under but it was nowhere to be found. He heard the door open as Yoongi came back in and as he looked up saw that Yoongi was wearing his shirt. As soon as their eyes met Yoongi looked down with a blush on his cheeks. 

"I hope you don't mind me stealing your shirt....I couldn't find mine" He said quietly, looking down at his feet. Jimin decided to save him further embarrassment and left out the fact that his shirt was in fact in plain sight on the floor. Instead he enjoyed the view of his boyfriend in his shirt.

"Of course I don't mind baby" Jimin smiled, walking up to him and kissing him softly. "It looks good on you" He grinned. This just caused Yoongi to blush even more and swat at him with his hand. 

"Yeah yeah well I'm hungry so do you mind if we cut this embarassing conversation short" He teased. 

"Of course, what are you feeling for breakfast? We could make pancakes?" Jimin offered. 

"You read my mind" Yoongi grinned. They kissed one more time before padding into the kitchen in their small apartment. They loved having their own space but they couldn't help but miss the other members sometimes, even if they were there most of the time anyway. Yoongi reached up and grabbed a pan, causing his/Jimin's shirt to ride up and expose the pale skin of his back. Jimin immediately took advantage of his, appearing beside Yoongi and rubbing gentle circles over the bare skin. He watched as Yoongi made the batter, his hand going lower and lower until he was cupping Yoongi's butt. 

"Aish! Jimin! You're supposed to be helping me! Grab the flour" Yoongi fake pouted. 

"I was offering moral support" Jimin giggled, kissing Yoongi on the cheek and grabbing the flour from the cupboard above the sink. He handed it to Yoongi with another kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arms around Yoongi's waist, resting his head on his shoulder as he measured everything out. Despite Yoongi's complaining he was leaning into him with a small smile on his face. Jimin took this as a cue to begin kissing his neck softly. Barely there kisses that made Yoongi shiver beneath him. 

"You're very distracting Jiminie" Yoongi laughed. 

"You're very pretty Yoonie" Jimin retorted, sucking Yoongi's earlobe into his mouth and nipping gently. Yoongi finished mixing everything together and then turned the heat on, handing the mixing bowl to Jimin.

"As I did all the mixing you can do the cooking" He smirked. Jimin rolled his eyes playfully but got to work making the pancakes. Now it was Yoongi's turn to wrap his arms around Jimin, kissing the back of his neck.

"Now who's being distracting?" Jimin teased. Yoongi chuckled and buried his face into Jimin's shoulder. He always got bashful about affection despite loving to give and recieve it. 

"I'm offering moral support" Yoongi mocked. Jimin playfully nudged him before turning around and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues writhed together as the kiss deepened and Yoongi's fingers tangled in Jimin's hair. They pulled away and just looked at each other. "You're really pretty too Jiminie" Yoongi whispered, going red again. They were distraced by the smell of burning.

"Oh shit!" Jimin gasped. The pancakes were burning. 

"You know what, never mind what I said, I'll do the cooking as well" Yoongi laughed. 

"I think that would be best" Jimin laughed. While Yoongi cooked he occupied himself with getting knives, forks and syrup for them and setting it on the table where he then sat and stared at Yoongi's back as he cooked. One thing Jimin loved about Yoongi was how he would always stick his butt out when he was concentrating. He marvelled at how good his shirt looked on Yoongi, it was a little baggy on him as Jimin had more muscles than him but it looked so good. Underneath the shirt Yoongi was only wearing briefs which made the sight even more tantalising. Yoongi plated up the pancakes and they sat down to eat. 

"These are good" Jimin smiled.

"They're better when they're not cremated huh?" Yoongi teased, softening the blow with a kiss to Jimin's cheek.

"It's not my fault that you're so damn distracting with that beautiful face of yours!" Jimin chided. All Yoongi could do in response was shake his head. "You know you're beautiful right?" Jimin asked, genuine this time. Yoongi shrugged. Jimin turned to face him. "I'm not joking when I saw you're the most beautiful human I've ever laid eyes on. You have such a perfect face, beautiful eyes, a cute button nose, soft lips and not to mention that butt of yours. You're beautiful on the inside to match" Jimin smiled, stroking the back of Yoongi's hand.

"So cheesy, but thank you, I'd say the same about you" Yoongi smiled back. 

"Oh I know I'm beautiful" Jimin joked. They talked a bit more while they ate and then put their plates in the sink. 

"I'm going to go and put some trousers on" Yoongi said. 

"Do you have to?" Jimin whined. 

"Yes! I have work to do" Yoongi chuckled. 

"You don't need trousers for work" Jimin said. 

"I don't really want to walk to the studio in my underwear funnily enough" Yoongi laughed. 

"True, I'm going to come with you today, I want to practice some choreo" Jimin said.

"Does it involve coming into my studio and distracting me with that beautiful smile?" Yoongi asked. 

"How did you guess?" Jimin teased. They kissed again, Jimin taking the lead and backing Yoongi up against the wall. He licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance into his mouth which was granted almost immediately with a whimper from Yoongi. Jimin broke the kiss off and kissed Yoongi's neck. "You can't make pretty noises like that and expect me to let you put trousers on" Jimin growled lustfully, punctuating each word with a kiss to Yoongi's neck. He moved the shirt aside and worked the junction between Yoongi's neck and shoulder, making him groan louder this time. "So fucking pretty and needy for me" Jimin whispered in his ear, biting on the lobe softly. Yoongi was leaning into him, clearly desperate for more. 

"Fuck Jimin" Yoongi moaned.

"You look so good in my shirt baby but I think I'm going to have to take it off of you" Jimin murmured into his neck, picking Yoongi up and carrying him to the bedroom. They fell onto the mattress and so began another passionate session. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this wasn't very long, I'm just getting a feel for my style so bear with me :) Thanks for reading!
> 
> I take requests as well!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: treasurekpop


End file.
